Talk:Scarlett/@comment-30856889-20170227210103/@comment-7180588-20170301024936
Welcome to the Chase McFly Superbionic 2009's Elite Force Season 2 Wiki chat *SaveLabRats has joined the chat. *7:35 SaveLabRats Hey *7:35 Chase McFly Yo *Oliver: Great news, Kaz! *7:36 SaveLabRats Kaz: What is it? *7:36 Chase McFly Skylar says we can go together to the movie! *7:36 SaveLabRats Kaz: See I told you *7:36 Chase McFly Oliver: Well, let's get in your car now *(They hop in the car and drive off) *Donald rushes in *Donald: Where did Kaz and Oliver go? *7:38 SaveLabRats Chase: To the movies, I think. Maybe Kaz will change the plot like he changed my negotions last mission *Chase: Agghhhh *7:38 Chase McFly Donald: Wait, who is driving? *7:39 SaveLabRats Chase: Kaz *7:39 Chase McFly Bree: Oh no *Kaz always leaps to conclusions *7:40 SaveLabRats Chase: Its his car, with oliver in it *7:40 Chase McFly Donald: Chase, we have two very-similarly named theaters here *They're the Palace and the Plaza *7:40 SaveLabRats Bree: ? *7:40 Chase McFly I think Kaz needs glasses *He's been making a lot of mistakes lately *If he drives, you what'll happen? *7:41 SaveLabRats what *7:41 Chase McFly His eyes may fool him *And he'll go to the wrong theater *7:42 SaveLabRats (wait ru talking or donald?) *7:42 Chase McFly (Donald) *7:42 SaveLabRats (k) *sry *7:42 Chase McFly Donald: The Plaza is playing The Parent Trap *(It's okay) *The Palace is playing the PUtty Trap *7:43 SaveLabRats Bre: Ewww *7:43 Chase McFly An R-rated movie *7:43 SaveLabRats (u can delete bree saying ew if u want) *Bre: im like 18 so i should go with them just in case *7:44 Chase McFly Tasha and I are going to go to the Palace to make sure they're not there *Bree, I'll make a bet with you *7:44 SaveLabRats Bree:Mm-hm *7:44 Chase McFly If they are not at The Palace, we'll continue going on misisons *If they are *I will rezone most of you to my new academy in Palo Alto *7:45 SaveLabRats Bree: wheres that? *7:46 Chase McFly Donald: Near Mission Creek *See you later, Bree *(Donald and Tasha leave) *(A few hours later...) *Donald: I'm back *7:46 SaveLabRats Bree: Whered they go *7:47 Chase McFly Kaz: The Palace *7:47 SaveLabRats Chase: uh-oh *7:47 Chase McFly Oliver: Sorry, we didn't know *Donald: Kaz, Oliver, you're grounded. *Tomorrow *7:48 SaveLabRats brb *7:48 Chase McFly Everybody but Chase is moving to Palo Alto forever! *7:48 SaveLabRats back *Chase: what did bree do *7:49 Chase McFly Donald: Bree and Skylar get crazy without Kaz and Oliver *You, Chase *Are the most responsible *That's why I'm leaving you in charge of the penthouse and superhero academy *7:50 SaveLabRats Chase: what about leo *7:50 Chase McFly Donald: He will be your seconf in command *The Next Day... *Donald wakes everyone up *(On the team, nobody else) *(He doesn't wake up Leo eiether) *7:51 SaveLabRats (whos the team) *7:51 Chase McFly (The original EF and Leo) *7:51 SaveLabRats (but kaz oliver bree r in california) *7:51 Chase McFly (Not yet *7:51 SaveLabRats (and skylar) *when do they go *7:52 Chase McFly (They haven't moved yet0 *7:52 SaveLabRats he said tommorow? *7:52 Chase McFly (After this scene, breakfast0 *7:52 SaveLabRats k *7:52 Chase McFly Bree: Well, I guess this is it *Our last meal in Davenport Tower *7:53 SaveLabRats Leo: this is exactly like the moment when i met u guys in the lab and big d tried to ship u guys to a remote facility *7:54 Chase McFly Skylar; Anyways, Chase *I'm sorry for not giving you any credit for giving me nionics *7:54 SaveLabRats Chase (in thoughts: hes probably gpnna make robots of of them) yeah? *7:54 Chase McFly *Bionics *7:55 SaveLabRats (also chases line goes between skylars two line just an FYI) *7:55 Chase McFly (Got it) *7:55 SaveLabRats (k) * *7:55 Chase McFly Oliver: Sorry for getting angry when you gave Skylar bionics and killed her, Chase *\ *7:56 SaveLabRats Chase: its ok *7:56 Chase McFly Kaz: I really loved working with you, Chase *Such an honor *Bree: Chase, without you, teasing people is hard. Let's keep in touch, okay? *7:57 SaveLabRats Chase: Yah *7:57 Chase McFly Donald: I'll let you guys call Chase if you need any help *7:58 SaveLabRats Leo: so u spliting the team *7:58 Chase McFly Donald: Sadly, yes *(Donald takes Kaz, Oliver, Bree, and Skylar to the davenjet and *7:59 SaveLabRats Chase: (whispers to leo) hes prbly gonna make robots off of them like he did to us 5 years ago just saying *7:59 Chase McFly they pick onflight movies to watch)\\ *Leo: I doubt it, Chase *8:00 SaveLabRats Chase: why *8:00 Chase McFly The jet takes off and heads to Palo Alto *Leo: Because I think he's going to stay in Palo Alto *We have Blindy McNoWalk *I mean Douglas *8:01 SaveLabRats Chase: how will he monitor the team? *8:01 Chase McFly Leo: Donald's with the team *Meanwhile... *Oliver: Yay, we're landing! *8:03 SaveLabRats Kaz: Its really hot *8:03 Chase McFly (The Davenjet lands..) *Donald: What did you expect, it never snows here *8:04 SaveLabRats Bree: whos gonna take care of the team in centium city *8:04 Chase McFly Donald: Tasha's eyes, legs, and Douglas *Oliver: Wow, I just saw a really cool looking building *Is it okay, Mr. Davenport, if I go and explore it while you guys head to the new house? *8:06 SaveLabRats Bree: no offense but tasha doesnt have much expierience, plus douglas is blind *8:06 Chase McFly Donald: I said Tasha would be the eyes, and sure thing, Oliver *Oliver leaves *He flies all around the really cool building *Oliver then goes up to teh roof *8The *He looks inside *Oliver: What a cozy couch! *8:07 SaveLabRats Bree: so chase will devise everything for the team? *it used to be u *8:08 Chase McFly Donald: Yep, that's how things go *8:08 SaveLabRats Bree: all because of a bet? *8:08 Chase McFly Oliver jumps into the building and falls asleep on the couch *Chyna and Olive walk in *8:09 SaveLabRats Bree: whos that *8:09 Chase McFly Chyna: I miss Fletcher so much, I wish he were here *8:10 SaveLabRats Skylar: whos that *8:10 Chase McFly Nevermind *I knew I shouln't have done this *You don't know anything about the crossover *8:11 SaveLabRats (who) *oh i cu what u mean *sry *Bree:whats going on *8:12 Chase McFly So you can't RP anymore? *8:12 SaveLabRats never said that *8:12 Chase McFly The thing is *The team is not in this scene at the moment *8:13 SaveLabRats k *8:13 Chase McFly It's just Oliver and the ANT farm characters *8:13 SaveLabRats k *8:13 Chase McFly Maybe you can be Oliver *8:14 SaveLabRats sure *8:14 Chase McFly I'll just say everything for the ANT farm characters until the team comes bacl *8:14 SaveLabRats k *8:14 Chase McFly Also, I need to gp *Right now *8:14 SaveLabRats k *8:14 Chase McFly Be back later *8:14 SaveLabRats where r u goin? *8:48 Chase McFly Bed